O Melhor dos Meus Erros
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Bulma faz um balanço da sua vida e descobre que, apesar de ser a mulher mais brilhante do Universo, até mesmo ela cometeu erros. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z não me pertence, e sim a Akira Toriyama. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isto.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Mejor de Mis Errores", de Gissselle. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

* * *

 **O MELHOR DOS MEUS ERROS**

Eu sou uma das mulheres mais brilhantes sobre a face da Terra, que sempre conseguia tirar meus amigos de quase qualquer enrascada. Eu tinha um futuro brilhante esperando por mim, como a única herdeira da Corporação Cápsula, mas o meu amor pela aventura falou mais alto. Eu sou a mulher mais valente, e tinha de lançar-me às aventuras, por isso fui procurar ao meu príncipe encantado. Eu achava que estava pronta, e comecei a voar tão logo nasceram as minhas asas. Mas nem mesmo com todos os meus talentos e habilidades, nem com meus conhecimentos superiores, eu consegui evitar cometer erros.

Eu, apesar de ser muito inteligente e afortunada porque o mundo previa para mim um futuro promissor, ainda assim queria mais. Acho que, ao ter tudo, eu não tinha o essencial; mesmo com a minha inteligência, eu sou uma eterna romântica que acreditava em contos de fadas, mas não deixei de ser romântica, mesmo que o amor, por muito tempo, tenha me maltratado. Parece incrível, não é mesmo ? Mas no amor eu não podia ter me enganado mais; primeiramente, me deixei ser iludida por uma miragem. Por aquele encanto selvagem e aquele desejo masoquista de regenerar a uma causa perdida, e passar anos de minha vida investindo-os em quem eu acreditava que era o meu grande amor. Eu quis ajudá-lo. Queria que conhecesse o mundo. Procurava fazê-lo se desenvolver, crescer. Eu me enganei tanto que presenteei-lhe com os meus melhores anos.

E, o pior, não sei em que momento eu percebi o meu erro, porque, como uma idiota, eu o perdoava a cada vez em que ele me mentia, e, bem, é que eu achava que todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade, mas chegou um momento em que eu já não podia defender o indefensável, um momento em que já não havia nenhuma justificativa. Meu erro, aqui, foi porque eu não quis ouvir aos meus instintos, e deixei passar coisas que não devia. E, talvez, o grande amor que eu achava que sentia, me levou a percorrer o mundo, e ir a locais aos quais nenhum ser humano havia viajado. Com ele ou para o benefício dele. Sabem, há momentos em que eu me pergunto: o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse viajado para Namek ? Se eu tivesse ficado na Terra, esperando que Goku se recuperasse ? Mas antecipei meus medos a aquilo que era o melhor. E, como boa amante de aventura, atirei-me com tudo. Ainda me lembro de quando eu o vi em Namek, e do medo que percorria o meu corpo apenas com a sua presença, e hoje, quando vejo isso, em retrospectiva, eu penso nas ironias da vida. Talvez naquele momento eu não tenha pensado, mas meu coração sempre viu algo que só hoje a razão tenta entender. Talvez fosse aquela fagulha de bondade e inteligência que eu vi nele quando a batalha havia terminado e, por um perverso giro do destino, ele tinha se salvado.

Mas me lembrarei daquele momento, quando a moral estava em baixa, quando pensei que todos os meus esforços haviam sido em vão.

\- Então quer dizer que meu pai e Kuririn não vão reviver ? - sussurrou Gohan.

\- Estaria tudo bem se eles estivessem com Kaioh Sama, para que seus corpos fossem restaurados, mas se não for assim, então eles têm de ressuscitar aonde morreram, e como Goku e Kuririn morreram em Namekusei, não é possível, porque o lugar já não existe, só resta o infinito. Além disso, esses locais tão distantes não são o território de Kaioh Sama, correto ? - disse eu, olhando para o chão, o meu coração não iria suportar ver o rosto de Gohan, que havia perdido o seu pai.

Fiquei estática, olhando para o pequeno Gohan, pela primeira vez na vida eu não soube como agir. Queria me aproximar a abraçá-lo, dar-lhe algum tipo de consolo, embora nem eu mesma estivesse com forças para consolar alguém. Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua risada.

\- E por que não usam a cabeça ? Porque não pedem a aquele dragão que transporte as suas almas, ou seja lá como se chamem, para a Terra, talvez seja possível - disse ele, de modo petulante, mas sem chegar a ser agressivo.

Sem querer, isso nos devolveu a alegria perdida. Levantou os nossos tão cansados espíritos, depois da euforia, eu lhe agradeci, e vi como Gohan também se aproximava. Vi como eu o rejeitei, e sei que não devia fazer isso com ele, mas não sei se foram apenas segundos ou minutos em que eu me perdi olhando-o, pensando que talvez houvesse algo de bom nele, afinal.

Convidei-o para ficar em minha casa, em meio à euforia do momento, e meus amigos preocuparam-se com a minha decisão. Ainda não me esqueci do rosto de Piccolo, quando ele me disse que o que eu estava fazendo era cometer um grave erro. Mas, dentro de mim, eu sabia que, mesmo que fosse um erro em minha vida, seria um erro do qual eu não me arrependeria. Ele me deixou ver que, apesar de não querer, que ele tem um lado diferente, o qual ele não mostra a ninguém, ficou em minha casa até conseguirmos as Esferas do Dragão, até que pudemos ressuscitar meus amigos, mas Goku não estava morto como nós pensávamos, e ele partiu para procurá-lo.

Meu "amor" foi trazido de volta à vida, e eu voltei a tentar; é de se pensar, como é possível que, sendo tão brilhante, eu tropeçasse tanto no amor ? E, sabem, no amor, aprende-se com os erros, e agora é que eu consigo entender isso, e, bem, desde que ele se foi, tentei consolidar meu relacionamento que já ia em dez anos. Não consigo acreditar que fui EU que propusera a Yamcha que nos casássemos, mas sob o pretexto de que ele estava apenas começando a sua carreira nos esportes, e de que ele desejava me dar todos os luxos aos quais eu estava tão acostumada.

Ao não ver nada de errado no que ele me dizia, concordei em adiar o casamento até que as coisas ficassem melhores, e, pouco a pouco, minha vida se estagnou em uma espécie de normalidade. Uma normalidade a respeito da qual eu não queria aceitar que me entediava, eu já não suportava aquele ritmo de vida tão corriqueiro.

Eu, tão acostumada a viver fortes emoções, a viver no limite. Eu, que participei de grandes aventuras com as quais muitas pessoas nem sequer sonhavam, estava submersa na rotina. Minha vida se resumia em ir vê-lo, em suas partidas de beisebol, mas até disso eu já estava ficando farta, me irritavam as atenções desmedidas que meu namorado tinha com o bando de oferecidas que chamavam a si mesmas de suas "admiradoras".

\- Elas são apenas fãs do time, Bulma, não significam nada - Yamcha se justificava.

\- Sim, é claro...

\- Além do mais, elas não são ninguém, você é minha noiva - ele dizia, abraçando-me.

Lembro-me do tempo em que eu sentia o júbilo entre seus braços, mas não quis admitir que, naquele momento, eu não sentiria nada diferente se quem tivesse me abraçado fosse Kuririn ou Goku, mas ainda assim, cometi o erro de ignorar ao meu coração e tentar outra vez.

\- Por que você não passa alguns dias em minha casa ? Um descanso vai lhe fazer bem...

\- Sim, você tem razão, alguns dias de relaxamento - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

E, pelo menos por alguns dias, eu havia entrado naquela estranha monotonia, aquela tranqüilidade na qual eu achava que havia chegado ao meu limite, que aquilo era tudo o que a vida havia reservado para mim. Mas novamente eu estava enganada, a vida me trouxe de volta aquele que havia sido outro de meus erros, Voltou à minha casa.

\- O ladrão de naves enfim retornou - gritou minha mãe.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu de modo muito rápido, eu vi a nave de mau pai descer dos céus, vi-a aterrissar, e o pior foi a reação dentro de mim, quando eu o vi descer da nave. Eu me aproximei como se fosse atraída por um ímã até onde ele estava. Olhei para Yamcha, que ficou em alerta, pronto para começar uma briga.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Vegeta ? - perguntou Yamcha.

\- Kakarotto ainda não voltou ? RESPONDAM.

\- Não me diga que você não viu Goku no espaço.

\- Não tenho porque responder a essa pergunta idiota.

\- Vamos, acalmem-se, rapazes, por que você não vai primeiro tomar um banho ? - eu sugeri, com tranqüilidade demais, até para mim mesma.

Sob o olhar atônito de meu noivo, eu me aproximei dele.

\- Ande, vá tomar um banho, porque você está muito sujo.

Minha reação não fui muito diferente da que ele teve, foi estranho para ambos, já que eu praticamente lhe dera uma ordem e ele me obedecera. Eu fui para o terraço, onde Yamcha estava esperando por mim, com um olhar acusador.

\- O que foi isso, Bulma ?

\- Do que você está falando ?

\- Do que mais, a não ser Vegeta; o que ele está fazendo na sua casa ?

\- Bem, na verdade, quando você esteve morto, ele esteve morando na casa.

\- O QUÊ ?! Por que você cometeu esta estupidez ?

\- Não grite comigo, nem me insulte.

\- Mas então, eu não entendo porque você o está recebendo de novo.

\- Vamos, Yamcha, ele não tem para onde ir.

\- Ele vai matá-la - disse Yamcha.

Quando nós levantamos a vista para o céu, vimos que tinha chegado o nosso amigo Kuririn.

\- Goku voltou ? - perguntou ele, enquanto aterrissava no terraço.

\- Não, Kuririn, quem chegou foi Vegeta.

\- OH... Vegeta. Pensei que Goku havia chegado.

Fui até a cozinha para trazer alguns biscoitinhos e um pouco de chá. Estranhamente, me senti, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, completa... eu me sentia viva.

\- Mulher, mulher terráquea, venha logo.

\- Meu nome é BULMA, seu grosso.

\- Onde está a minha roupa ?

\- Eu a pus na máquina de lavar porque ela estava muito suja, além disso, deixei uma roupa para você se trocar.

\- Você quer que eu, o príncipe dos Sayajins, vista isto ?

\- Se você não quiser, então ande pelado.

As risadas de meus amigos tinham me deixado claro que eu vencera aquela batalha, e nada melhor do que vê-lo usando aquela camisa cor-de-rosa que eu tinha guardado especialmente para ele. Parecia muito aborrecido.

\- Ande, não fique aborrecido, além disso, você não tem aonde ir, ou estou enganada ? - eu dizia, enquanto olhava-o de relance - Você não tem dinheiro, e, se ficar aqui, será o primeiro a saber quando Goku tiver voltado.

Ele resmungou irritado, mas terminou aceitando. Comemos um pouco, ali, todos juntos, até que a tarde se foi e Kuririn teve de ir embora.

\- Seu quarto está no lugar de sempre, Vegeta - eu o informei. Ele não me respondeu, e simplesmente se foi.

Eu o vi caminhando por um corredor, e fiquei a sós com Yamcha, no terraço.

\- Por acaso você ficou louca ? Por que o convidou ?

\- Você não está vendo que ele não tem para onde ir ? Além disso, não posso deixar que ele fique por aí, causando estragos.

\- Sim, é claro, e quem disse que ele não tentará machucá-la ?

\- Ele não fará isso, ele está mais concentrado em encontrar Goku, para enfrentá-lo - eu respondi, e fui para o meu quarto.

Naquela noite, eu tive apenas um pensamento em minha mente: eu estaria me enganando novamente ? Mas dormi sem obter a resposta, e mesmo assim eu estava tranqüila; no fim das contas, o próprio destino me daria a resposta.

Na manhã seguinte, tudo parecia normal, vegeta estava com meu pai, ordenando-lhe que reparasse a câmara, para que ele começasse o treinamento, enquanto esperava pela chegada de Goku. Yamcha havia chamado Kuririn para que treinassem um pouco. E eu estava com minha mãe, preparando o almoço.

Estávamos todos no jardim, quando vi que meus amigos se comportavam de modo estranho.

\- Maldição, Kakarotto não conseguiu exterminá-lo.

\- Você tem certeza de que é Freeza ?

\- É claro, eu não cometeria esses erros estúpidos.

Depois disso, eles saíram às pressas para o local em que Freeza se encontrava, eu fiquei muito irritada por terem me deixado assim, eu não podia ficar para trás, tinha de ir até onde a aventura estava. Parecia que para nenhum dos dois havia ficado claro que eu não sou uma mulherzinha fraca e frágil. Sou delicada, é verdade, mas com uma força de vontade incomparável. Sou uma amante da aventura. E tomei uma das aeronaves, e os segui.

Cheguei até onde eles estavam, e, apesar das queixas de Vegeta, eu fiquei ali. Caminhei atrás deles, ainda que tenham tido a cara-de-pau de me deixarem sozinha, mas mesmo assim eu não me rendi. Mas, quando chegamos, Freeza já havia sido derrotado por um atraente rapaz de cabelos lilás, ele parecia ser amigo de Goku, e nós ficamos esperando-o.

Fiquei ao lado de Kuririn, mas não conseguia deixar de olhar para o jovem e para a incrível semelhança que ele tinha com Vegeta. No que diabos eu estava pensando ? Aquele jovem tão doce e amável, em que poderia se parecer com Vegeta ? Embora ambos fossem muito atraentes. Goku chegou três horas depois, e foi para um local afastado com o jovem que também era Sayajin. Eles conversaram durante muito tempo.

Goku aproximou-se de nós e nos contou sobre aquele jovem que tinha vindo do futuro e sobre a ameaça de alguns andróides que apareceriam dentro de três anos. A princípio, custei a acreditar que aquilo pudesse acontecer, mas quando vi a nave do jovem misterioso desaparecer diante dos meus olhos, não tive alternativa, a não ser acreditar que era verdade.

Agora, com esta nova ameaça, Vegeta ficou em minha casa para continuar treinando para estar pronto para a luta. A rotina de minha vida mudou completamente, agora reduzia-se a construir novos e melhorados robôs para Vegeta, juntamente com Meu Pai. Quanto a Yamcha, eu quase não o via, porque ele também havia começado a treinar. A princípio, ele esteve percorrendo os ginásios de esportes, procurando um que o convencesse.

\- Bulma, eu não encontro um ginásio para mim - disse ele.

\- Eu já lhe disse que você pode treinar aqui.

\- Não sei... - disse ele, sentando-se no sofá.

\- O que é que você não sabe ? Aqui você estará mais confortável - eu disse, sentando-me na beira do sofá.

Estávamos quase nos beijando, quando eu escutei a voz de Vegeta. Às vezes eu me perguntava se ele usava a sua habilidade de ler o "ki" das pessoas, para chegar bem no momento em que Yamcha e eu estávamos juntos.

\- Mulher terráquea, venha aqui, as suas sucatas precisam de conserto.

Era como se tivesse um ímã com o simples som de sua voz, para que eu fosse até onde ele estava. Discutimos sobre várias coisas, mas como resultado eu mesma me esquecia do mundo e me concentrava apenas nele, mesmo que fosse apenas para discutir ou consertar qualquer dano que ele fizesse à minha câmara e aos robôs. Depois de vários dias, Yamcha aceitou ficar e treinar na casa, pelo menos por um tempo. Mas foi mais como um compromisso explícito do que como algo que ambos desejássemos a Yamcha; acho que, se não fosse por minha mãe, a presença dele teria passado despercebida. Mas eu podia jurar que aquele Sayajin louco fazia as coisas de propósito; em qualquer ocasião na qual eu podia estar a sós com Yamcha, ele aparecia com alguma desculpa, que, se não eram os robôs, era a câmara, ou que estava com fome, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ambos os homens treinavam como loucos. Em Vegeta, isso não era estranho, mas em Yamcha, sim, era estranho. Lentamente, o relacionamento com Yamcha foi se deteriorando. É triste dizer, mas pelo menos Vegeta prestava mais atenção em mim, mesmo que fosse para me dar ordens. Tenho de admitir que discutir com ele estava se tornando a coisa mais divertida que eu fazia. Um dia, a minha rotina estranhamente confortável mudou completamente.

\- Filha, você não gostaria de experimentar alguns bolinhos ?

\- Não, obrigada, mamãe.

\- O que você tem ? Por acaso está assim porque nem Yamcha e nem Vegeta lhe dão atenção ?

\- O que a senhora está dizendo, mamãe, não me interesso pelo que fazem aqueles dois...

\- Se você está dizendo, filha.

\- Mamãe, por favor, não comece...

\- Filha, aproveite a sua juventude e a sua beleza, se eu tivesse a oportunidade de estar ao lado de dois homens atraentes como Yamcha e Vegete, eu não estaria aqui, sentada.

\- MAMÃE ! - eu gritei, aborrecida.

\- Bem, querida, eu só estou dizendo a verdade.

Eu estava prestes a responder, quando uma forte explosão fez tremer a casa. Saí correndo. Quando vi a câmara destroçada, senti como se a minha própria alma tivesse deixado o meu corpo.

\- A câmara explodiu - Yamcha me informou.

Mas eu sequer lhe dei atenção. Saí correndo para remover os escombros, eu estava tão desesperada, e nem mesmo entendia porque me assustei tanto. Do melhor modo que pude, eu removi vários obstáculos que me impediam de encontrá-lo, por Kami, pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti pânico, e por causa da pessoa que eu jamais havia imaginado. Eu removia os escombros, temendo o pior, até que vi uma mão, e, com mais força, eu tirei tudo o que me impedia de chegar até ele, que saiu dos escombros, quis se levantar, mas suas pernas não resistiram. Eu me aproximei e o abracei, embora ele tenha se aborrecido.

\- Me solte, eu tenho de continuar treinando.

\- Depois você treinará mais, agora precisa descansar.

\- Não, eu tenho de continuar - disse ele, tentando se levantar, mas depois ficou inconsciente.

Eu o abracei, e pedi a Yamcha para me ajudar a levá-lo para dentro de casa. Enquanto nós o levávamos até o seu quarto, meu pai o examinou e telefonou para o médico da família, para que o atendesse. Eu ouvia como balbuciavam sobre a força que Vegeta devia ter para sobreviver àquela explosão, mas para mim aquilo não importava, eu tinha os olhos fixos nele. Eu estava quase indo para o meu quarto quando escutei-o delirar, eu não podia deixá-lo. Ele sempre esteve só, eu não consigo imaginar alguém que esteja tão só na vida, e, quando reagi, fiquei ali, sentava, velando o seu sono. Por qual motivo ? Não sei, eu apenas fiz isso. Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei, e a cama estava vazia. Aquele Sayajin idiota. Eu andei por toda a casa, e, ao não vê-lo em nenhum lugar, fui ao laboratório para ver o sistema de vigilância que eu havia instalado na câmara, e ali estava.

Outra vez, nós discutimos sobre ele não se cuidar e tudo o mais, embora, naquele momento, eu não tivesse percebido que Yamcha já não estava em casa, até que minha mãe chegou ao laboratório com uma bandeja de bolinhos.

\- Bulma, querida, gostaria de comer alguns bolinhos ?

\- Não, obrigada, mamãe.

\- Tome, Yamcha deixou isto para você.

Peguei o bilhete, que dizia:

"Bulma:

Durante estes dias, tenho sentido que estou deslocado e o que aconteceu ontem foi como um aviso, eu vou voltar a viver em meu antigo apartamento. Você sabe que é bem-vinda para me visitar, acho que é o melhor.

Te amo, Yamcha".

Yamcha, como eu podia ter me esquecido dele ? Eu o esquecera completamente, e tudo por causa daquele mal-agradecido. Falei com ele por telefone, e o tempo voou e, tolamente, eu achei que tudo seria como antes, e que talvez fosse o aviso que ambos precisássemos para dar valor a tantos anos juntos. Ele me pediu alguns dias para instalar-se em seu apartamento antes de eu visitá-lo, e novamente eu concordei. Passou-se uma semana, e, relutantemente, eu me incumbia de que Vegeta tivesse um pouco de descanso.

\- Entenda, você, está muito machucado, e, além disso, se você morrer, não poderá se transformar em Super Sayajin.

\- Mas que idiotice você está dizendo, mulher, eu não vou morrer por causa de um treinamento...

\- Não seja estúpido, descanse pelo menos por um dia.

E, como sempre, ele saía, me deixando falando com as paredes. Eu me sentei no sofá, pensando que era um erro estar aqui, encarcerada, cuidando de alguém que não se interessava em se cuidar. Por isso, eu pus o meu melhor vestido, a fim de fazer uma surpresa para o meu noivo. Eu estava sentindo falta de uma noite na cidade. Eu estava descendo pela escadaria, pronta para uma noite festiva, na cidade.

\- Mulher terráquea, o que você está fazendo vestida mais estranha do que o normal ?

\- Ha, estranha, bem que você queria, eu estou belíssima.

\- Se você diz - ele respondeu, indo até a cozinha.

Eu respirei fundo e segui o meu caminho, por nada no mundo eu deixaria que ele me deixasse de mau humor. Entrei em uma das naves e fui até o apartamento de Yamcha, eu estava tão emocionada como não acontecia há muito tempo. Eu tinha certeza disso, me faltava um momento de felicidade com o meu noivo.

\- Srta. Briefs, é um prazer vê-la - me cumprimentou o porteiro.

\- Olá, também é um prazer vê-lo, e, por favor, não me anuncie, eu quero fazer uma surpresa - eu respondi, sorridente.

Subi pelo elevador, meu coração batia com força, mas não era a emoção como a que eu tinha antes. O sentimento que me invadia era como o de um pressentimento. Bati à porta, sorri quando Yamcha a abriu, ele estava vestido apenas com um minúsculo short azul.

\- Bulma, o que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Bem, eu estive pensando muito durante estes dias - eu dizia, enquanto entrava no apartamento - E, como Vegeta é um inconveniente em minha casa, não há porque... - eu ia dizendo, mas uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem veio do quarto dele.

\- Yamcha, querido, quem bateu à porta ? - Maron saía do quarto, usando apenas um blusão de Yamcha - Olá, senhora, a que devemos a honra de sua visita ?

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui ? - foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

\- Vá para o quarto, Maron - pediu Yamcha - Bulma, me escute...

\- Não - eu me recusei, e saí correndo.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu mal consegui correr, eu me sentia tão destroçada que nem sequer percebi a forte batida que dei com a porta. Na verdade, eu não tive muita noção de como cheguei à minha casa, eu só me pus a chorar assim que fechei a porta, minha frustração foi tanta que eu não notei a luz da cozinha sendo acesa.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo no chão - eu levantei a vista, e ali estava Vegeta.

\- Nada que te interesse - eu respondi, levantando-me do chão.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu braço ?

\- Nada - eu respondi, e vi o arranhão que havia em meu braço e o filete de sangue que escorria dele.

\- E então, mulher, como você fez isto ?

\- Eu... - eu ia dizendo, quando...

\- Bulma, por favor, me escute - pedia Yamcha, do lado de fora da porta.

\- Foi esse inseto quem fez isso com você ?

\- Não, Yamcha não fez isso comigo, ele me machucou de outro modo - eu respondi.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso, tenho de admitir que ele fica lindo confuso.

\- Vegeta, por favor, faça com que ele vá embora - eu pedi, e ele me sorriu - Mas não o mate - ele suspirou, mas, mesmo assim, saiu.

Eu escutei como Vegeta discutia com Yamcha, e passaram-se poucos segundos até que ele foi embora. Vegeta entrou e disse que apenas havia lhe dado um susto e que ele continuava vivo. Aquele gesto tinha sido amável vindo dele, quem diria ? Limpei o rosto e subi até o quarto de Vegeta. Abri a porta, mas ele estava na varanda.

\- Eu lhe disse que ele continua vivo - disse ele, sem olhar para mim.

\- Obrigada, eu só vim agradecer.

\- Você não precisa me agradecer, se você me tivesse deixado bater nele...

\- Ele não merece - eu sussurrei - Sabe, acho que o que aconteceu foi algo necessário, doloroso mas necessário. Eu podia ter imaginado qualquer coisa, mas não que ele estivesse me enganando - eu admiti.

Ao que ele respondeu:

\- Ele é um inseto patético demais.

\- Agora eu não tenho como contestar a esse respeito - eu respondi, e ele sorriu de relance.

Foi estranho, até mesmo um pouco perturbador, ver o lado amável de Vegeta, bem, amável para os seus padrões, mas lhe cai bem, e me faz bem. Pelo resto da noite, nós ficamos em silêncio, apenas admirando as estrelas. Meu coração sentia paz. O que aconteceu com Yamcha era algo que tinha de acontecer, já há bastante tempo que o nosso relacionamento estava submerso em um vazio sem sentido, e precisávamos de algo que ajudasse a nos acordar, e, embora doloroso, foi necessário deixá-lo partir, porque já não havia um modo de seguir em frente.

Com o passar dos dias, eu voltei a ser a mesma de antes, a faísca que havia perdido o brilho retornou a mim, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia incompleta, talvez eu sempre tenha me sentido assim, mas a miragem na qual eu havia me envolto não me deixava ver isso; agora a venda que eu tinha em meus olhos havia caído. Dei a mim mesma a oportunidade de retomar coisas da minha vida que eu havia deixado de lado, e outras que eu apenas ignorava. A situação com Vegeta, agora que Yamcha era parte de meu passado, se tornou mais maleável, e, em minha ânsia de não aprender com os meus erros, não consegui entender, ainda hoje, como começou tudo com Vegeta, a princípio foi apenas por aborrecê-lo, era muito divertido deixá-lo nervoso, mas em algum momento, deixou de ser apenas por isso que eu me aproximava dele.

De um momento para o outro, eu não percebi que havia noites em que eu passava lhe fazendo companhia, mesmo que ele não dissesse uma única palavra, aproveitava apenas para admirar as estrelas, e, em uma noite entre tantas, nenhum de nós havia percebido que algo já havia mudado, e, com um simples, "estou com frio", veio um cálido abraço. Reconhecer o fato de que eu corei, àquela altura, era tolice, mas, para ambos, foi estranho nos olharmos depois de seu primeiro gesto de carinho. Se alguém me dissesse que aquele gesto seria o primeiro de uma vida cheia de altos e baixos, na qual você nunca me abandonaria, eu teria dito a esta pessoa que ela estava louca. Em uma noite, como tantas outras em que apenas olhávamos para o céu, sem dizer nada, eu consegui ver uma estrela cadente, e ainda hoje eu me lembro que meu pedido, como uma boa romântica, fora o de encontrar o amor verdadeiro. E pensar que eu já o havia encontrado.

Ninguém apostou em nós, todos diziam que eu havia cometido um erro, ninguém pensou que ele me amaria, mas ele me ama, ainda hoje. E hoje eu vivo colhendo os frutos daquilo que o mundo chamou de o meu grande erro. Mas se ele é um erro, é o melhor dos meus erros, talvez o número um na minha lista de enganos. Mas ao olhar para você, ainda hoje, ao meu lado, eu posso ver que, se me enganei com você, não foi em vão.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bom, e aqui está a minha tradução de nº 90, e de mais um fandom em que eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, desta vez o de Dragon Ball Z. Se bem que já faz algum tempo que eu estava planejando traduzir algo deste fandom, e o ship só podia ser Bulma/Vegeta, por ser o meu ship favorito de Dragon Ball Z. E espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic.

E, caso tenham gostado... reviews, please ?


End file.
